Avatars
Avatars are small icons that appear in many games in the Just Dance series. Info Avatars have no real purposes in the games, but are little features that enhance the game. Avatars generally appear on the player's profile and, depending on the game, during songs if the player presses A on their controller. Other games have the avatars say how well the player did the move on the screen. Avatars are normally locked, with the way to unlock varying between games. While they have been around the first game, they have been a staple since Just Dance 4. Appearance Just Dance featured generic avatars of objects, including clothes, food, and novelties. Occasionally, there would be avatars of people. Each avatar came in four colors, but that would be based on the player number they had. (Pink for 1, Blue for 2, Yellow for 3, Green for 4) Other games have taken a similar approach in avatars, being basic without having any real connection to the series. In Just Dance 4, avatars based off coaches from the series were introduced. They did not have any color in them, but they did represent what the coach looked like. Just Dance 2014 expanded on that idea by coloring them and giving them more details, and Just Dance 2015 placed them in front of a sticker-like outline, giving the standard look of avatars for future games. Aside from coaches, characters from other Ubisoft games have appeared in this look, as well as other things from the series that are not directly of the coach, such as the bosses in the "Beat The Boss" section of the World Dance Floor. Compilation Articles for avatars can be found here. Most of the articles are game based, where else others avatars are placed elsewhere. Note that the game articles of avatars are based on songs from the same game, not what is available in a game. Just Dance Random Icons They're 36 random icons, and they are: *Police Hat *Cake *Perfume Bottle *Girl's Head *Boy's Head *Duck *Boombox *Motorcycle Helmet *Purse *Ipod *Bracelets *Hand Sweatbands *High Heel *Conver *Sneaker *Diamonds *Hot Dog * Flowers * Skateboard * Headphones * 3D Glasses * Car Races Helmet * Radio Cassette * Skating Shoe * Boy's Hat * Sunglasses * Wild, Wild West Boot * Donut * Weights * Pacifier * Crown * Plastic Lips * Hat * Cat's Face * Pole * Electric Guitar Just Dance 4 Avatars Since Just Dance 4, random icons were converted into avatars. Avatar are Dancer's heads. These are some songs With avatar of Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 and Just Dance 4, incluiding the avatars of Just Dance of "Cotton Eye Joe" and "Who Let The Dogs Out": *A-Punk (Right Dancer) *Da Funk (Both Dancers) *Dagomba *DARE *Disturbia *Hey Ya! *Hot Stuff (Right Dancer) *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *I Got You (I Feel Good) *Jerk It Out *Rasputin *She's Got Me Dancing *Somethin' Stupid (Both Dancers) *Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) *Viva Las Vegas *Who Let the Dogs Out *Wild Wild West Trivia *In Just Dance 2014, if a player plays a Battle by themself (or if players follow the same dancer in a Battle) the AI will be represented by the avatar of the left dancer from Da Funk on the scoring screen. *The Wii U version of Just Dance 4 is the only version of the game where the avatars do not have to be unlocked. All of them are available at the start of the game. *Some coaches are depicted differently than what they look like from their song. Such examples include coaches whose skin is not white, but is white on their avatar (Don't You Worry Child) and coaches having accessories on their avatars when they did not have them when they were performing. (Boogie Wonderland, Jump In The Line) Category:Game Elements